


I Can't Lose You Again

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [26]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I lost you at the state fair</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Lose You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend (floorpotato u should read her shit its pretty good) went to the fair recently and the entire time we were thinking of aus and shit cause thats what we do constantly so get ready for a few more fair things. Hope you enjoy!

Aomine was looking around in a store at the fair, trying out some different hats and looking at clothes. He turns around to ask Kagami his opinion on a hat but he doesn't see him anywhere. He exits the booth and looks around, trying to find the head of red hair. He pulls out his phone and calls Kagami.

"Where are you?" Aomine asks.

"What is all that screaming?" 

"I'm on a ride!" Kagami yells into the phone.

"What? Why?"

"I couldn't find you and I wanted to go on the ride you were too pussy to go on!" 

"Wow. I feel so betrayed." Aomine says.

"I just got off." Kagami says. Aomine starts laughing.

"Meet me at midway." Aomine says.

"Alright."

"Love you, bye."

"Love you." They hang up the phone, and Aomine starts making his way to the center of the fair. He sees the top of his head poking through the crowd, and starts waving.

"What ride did you go on?" Aomine asks.

"The thing that spins."

"Specific."

"Can we go see the animals?"

"Of course, babe." Aomine grabs Kagami's hand.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Kagami says, looking away and blushing.

"I can't lose you again." Aomine says, smiling at him.

"I guess your right."

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is welcome !


End file.
